


Light and Dark

by BornToFly02



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Chris Halliwell is not a Halliwell, Demons, Guardians - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Incest, Time Travel, Whitelighters (Charmed), Wicca, Witchlighters, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: Guardian: A witch who died but was allowed to keep their powers to better protect and guide powerful witches. Similar to a whitelighter.In 2003, the Guardian of Wyatt Halliwell was captured by the new Source.A few weeks after she was saved, she found out that she was pregnant.Christopher Perry is from the future and while he does have a connection to the Halliwell family, it's not in the way you'd think.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Bianca, Chris Halliwell & Paige Matthews, Chris Halliwell & Phoebe Halliwell, Chris Halliwell & Piper Halliwell, Chris Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

Andrea Perry  
October 18, 1904-July 14, 1923  
Beloved Daughter,  
Cousin,  
Friend

It was surreal to look at your own tombstone eighty years after you died. Andrea Perry heard jingles in her head and quickly orbed to the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco.

As she reformed, supposedly invisible, a demon grabbed her from behind and shimmered away, the last thing she saw was the eldest charmed one running in to vanquish whatever demon had attacked.

When they appeared again, Andrea feel to her hands and knees, trying not to retch. Beings of good magic and forms of travel associated with dark magic did not mix well.

When she got her stomach under control and looked up, her blood ran cold and her nausea returned tenfold.

The Source stood in front of her.

"Ahhh. A guardian. Well done." He said to the demon who'd brought her.

She spat on his shoes as his eyes inspected her.

"Don't be like that. We're going to have so much fun." He said, grabbing her chin in a tight grip as he grinned ferally.

"Go to hell." She gritted out between her teeth.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but we're already there."

<><><>Two Weeks Later<><><>

Andrea cowered against the far wall of the cave as she heard the sounds of fighting in the next cave over. Suddenly it stopped.

The loud bang of her cell door opening made her flinch and curl even further into herself, bringing her hands up to block out the noise.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Leave me alone!" She screeched through her sobs as her TK responded to the touch, flinging who ever it was back.

"Hey! My name is Paige Matthews. We're here to help you. You'll be safe with us." A woman's voice convinced her to look up through her dark brown hair.

Her breath caught as the warm feeling of hope returned.

"Please. Please tell me this is real. Please."

Paige's eyes filled with tears as she saw how broken the woman was. She looked barely even twenty.

"Andrea?" A gentle voice asked and her head whipped around.

"L-leo?"

"Andrea, you're safe with us. Take my hand."

She reached out with a shaking hand and grasped the Elder's hand.

Leo orbed them to the manor, the sisters not far behind.

He got the Guardian settled in on the couch and brought the sisters into the kitchen.

"Leo, who is that?" Piper asked quietly so the woman in the next room didn't hear.

"That is Andrea. She's a guardian."

"What's a guardian?" Paige asked, still trying to get as much info on the world she was now a part of as she could.

"A guardian is like a whitelighter but they were once a powerful witches. They are allowed to keep their powers to better guide and protect powerful members of the next generation."

"So who's her charge?"

"Well the elders said that she disappeared around the same time as that demon attack a few weeks ago so I think she's Wyatt's."

"Wait, if our son has a guardian then why wouldn't we know about it?"

"Well, no one is supposed to know about guardians when they're assigned. They don't use last names, they're usually invisible. All of it is trying to be sure that their identities aren't known."

"Why though?" Phoebe asked incredulously. "I mean, were able to know about your last name and life."

"Yes but often times, guardians come from fairly well-known families in the magical community and they're not supposed to have any direct contact with their family or anyone else. Only their charge."

The four of them looked back towards the living room.

"Well, I think it's a little too late for that." Piper said. "Well, let's get her cleaned up. Leo, you heal what you can, Phoebe, go get some clothes from my room for her to wear, Paige, start looking up those demons that had her, and I'll help her take a shower cause something tells me she is not up to doing it on her own."

Her sisters and husband nodded solemnly and headed back out to the living room where Andrea sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Andrea?" Piper called softly and the woman looked up.

"Leo's going to heal you and then what do you say about taking a nice warm shower?"

She nodded slowly.

"Thank you." She said, her voice hoarse from the mixture of prolonged lack of use and the occasional screaming.

<><><>

The Guardian Andrea stayed with the charmed ones for about a month after her rescue then left without a trace. The only thing she left behind was a note expressing her gratitude for the sisters' hospitality and good wishes for the future.

They had no idea that the reason she left was the child that was growing within her.

The first Halliwell boy in hundreds of years was the prophesied Savior, supposedly the most powerful being to ever exist, the twice-blessed child. However, no one knew about or could've predicted the child of an extremely powerful demon and a powerful witch-turned-guardian.

Scared of the magical communities reaction to her child, whom she already cared for despite how he was conceived, Andrea hid. She hid for seven and a half months, gave birth prematurely and on her own in an old apartment building.

She had tears streaming down her face as she left him in an empty office at the police station.

"I love you Christopher. You are my light. If I could keep you I would but I can't. I hope you get to live the life that you deserve. A full, happy one."

She gently turned her newborn son so she could see the birthmark on the back of his left shoulder. As with all Perry witches, he had a birthmark of a quaternary knot though due to his... Unique heritage, his was surrounded by flames.

"Goodbye my darling boy." She said, holding in a sob.

With that, she orbed away, leaving the boy to fend for himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step to changing the past

Phoebe looked at the man in front of her in shock. He took off the shades he'd been wearing to reveal eyes that were the same colour as fresh sage.

His dark brown hair fell into his eyes as he circled around Paige who had been turned to stone.

"She's alright."

"Alright? Alright?! Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Chris. Perry. I'm from the future. But only by about twenty years or so."

"Oh!" Phoebe said incredulously.

At that moment Piper came into the attic.

"Please tell me that is just a really good likeness of Paige."

"I'm afraid not." Chris said.

"A- wh-? Who are you?"

"This is Chris, he's from the future."

"Ah hah, friend or foe?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"What?! I just saved Paige!"

"You call that saving?" Piper asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief at the young man.

"Hey, I didn't have to risk my life orbing in here just t-"

"Wait, you orb? You're a whitelighter?" Piper chuckled, not even bothering to hide the fact that she found the idea absurd.

"Yeah, and in my future Paige wasn't turned to stone today, she died. And with her, the power of three died too leading to a future that none of you want to see. My future."

The two surviving sisters of the original charmed ones obviously didn't trust this guy. They were going to demand answers when there was a crash from downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

Crashes usually meant demons which would be just great. Adding that to Paige the statue and future boy and Piper was one very unimpressed witch.

"You stay here." She barked at Chris before heading downstairs with Phoebe in tow.

Chris sighed and looked around.

It had been years since the attic had been like this. After Piper's death, he, Wyatt, and Melinda had moved out, choosing to live with Victor rather than the manor to avoid the haunting memory.

Wyatt had come home from training with the elders to find Chris lying on the floor of the sunroom in a pool of his own blood, near death and his mother in the kitchen, already gone.

Due to his demon half, Chris could never be fully healed and this was evident from his many scars that littered his tall, skinny body.

He absentmindedly rubbed at the old stab wound situated just under his ribcage that had nearly ended his life. If it hadn't been for Wyatt, he would be dead. He scowled at the next thought though. If it hadn't been for Wyatt the world wouldn't be overrun by demons.

Sighing to himself, Chris wandered over to the Book of Shadows. Other than when it was summoned right before he traveled to the past, he hadn't seen the book in six years.

Now, he had a chance to change all of that.

He started to flip through the book with one hand, the other one shoved casually in his pocket.

The Woogeyman... Abraxus... Nicholas...

He'd gone through about half the book before Piper re-entered the room.

"What are you doing? Step away from the book."

"What, like I haven't touched it before?"

She merely glared at him.

"Oh come on, I could touch the book. That's got to count for something."

"The book has been fooled before." she said shortly.

Chris just sighed and wandered over to the shelf of potion ingredients and other Wiccan supplies off to the side.

He picked one of the candles up and sniffed it experimentally.

"You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?

"So if you know so much, why are the Titans attacking whitelighters?"

He looked back at her.

"For their orbing power."

"What? Why would th-?"

She froze as she realized the significance of that piece of information.

"Leo!"

As she took off running down the stairs to tell her husband to warn the elders, Chris turned back to the book.

Turning the pages, he got to a fairly recent entry.

Guardians  
Magical guardians for powerful young witches. Having once been witches themselves they died and were given whitelighter powers on top of their own Wiccan ones so they are better able to protect the most powerful members of the next generation of good witches.

Next to the description was a drawing of a woman with long, dark brown hair and green eyes, her full lips tilted up at the corners in a slight smile.

Identical green eyes stared at the picture.

"Hey mom." He murmured, running his hand over the page.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about his conception. He chuckled bitterly to himself as he closed the book. He could've stopped it, saved his mother from all the pain she went through, but then he would've never been born and wouldn't be able to save Wyatt.

<><><>

Chris orbed up to find Leo crying over the body of an Elder. Upon seeing the young man, he rushed forward to slam Chris against one of the pillars.

"How could you let this happen?!"

"It had to happen! They had to die so that you could do what had to be done."

"It's no use, they're all dead now."

"Not all of them. Some have escaped."

Leo looked up as Piper's voice echoed around them.

"Leo!"

"Piper needs me." He said, stepping back slightly and loosening his grip.

"Not as much as the rest of us do. There's only one way to defeat the Titans."

"I can't. The Elders forbid it."

"Well the Elders aren't here now are they."

Leo have him a very disapproving look, glanced up once more before sighing and nodding his reluctant agreement.

<><><>

The battle was over, Leo was an Elder now, and Piper was at home for her son.

Chris sat on the front steps of the manor, basking in the sunlight that had long since disappeared behind ever present cloud cover in the future.

Leo appeared in front of him in a swirl of lights, dressed in the gold robes worn by all the other Elders.

"So, what'd they decide?" He asked solemnly, squinting up at him as the sun was behind him.

"Well, we've decided that you can't go back to your own time."

"Yeah, I figured. I wouldn't even know what I'd be going back to."

"We've also decided that you will be the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter."

Chris was hard-pressed not to smile. It worked. He was one step closer to saving Wyatt.

"But I feel like you knew we were going to do that."

Chris didn't respond, his face passive as he stared up at Wyatt's father.

"I'll be watching over you." He said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Chris agreed.

With one last stern look, Leo dissolved into a swarm of lights but as they started to rise into the sky, the whitelighter swiped his hand through the air and the lights burst apart.

Quickly checking the street to be sure no one saw him, Chris stood, brushing off his pants, and went into the manor. He stopped in the entrance and turned to look at the open door.

With a simple flick of his hand, the door closed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the past (future?) and Chris makes an impression

Chris stood across the street from the apartment building he'd been born in. As a guardian, his mother was not supposed to have children of her own. So she'd given her son the last name Perry, the one she'd had when she was alive and one that remained prominent in the Wiccan community, before leaving him with the system.

Chris did not have the best luck as the first five homes he went to were either abusive families or neglected him. That is, until the Halliwells found him.

<><><>Flashback<><><>

An eight year old Chris Perry ran through the streets.

It was already dark out and the young boy knew that that was when the monsters came and attacked him but he couldn't stay at the house. Mr. Everett had gotten mad at him again so when Chris woke up on the cold tile floor of the kitchen he decided to leave.

Either social services would find him within at least a week or the monsters would get him. But that hadn't happened yet.

The young boy turned into an alley, limping and trying not jostle his ribs which he thought were either fractured or flat out broken but he couldn't be sure.

He was settling into a corner behind some boxes when he saw the evil guy shimmer into existence.

Chris closed his eyes as the demon turned to him and his pale green shield went up.

He flinched as the first fireball hit it. With a bit of concentration Chris made a ring of fire around his shield as extra protection. He kept it up for almost ten minutes when he sensed three women turn into the alley.

His eyes snapped open in horror. These women wouldn't be able to protect themselves. The demon had already turned to the women so Chris stood on shaky legs, most of his weight on his right leg.

The woman in the center who had long brown hair raised her hands in a defensive position but Chris rendered that unecessary as he flung the demon against the brick wall with a swipe of his arm then, pointing a hand at the creature, he sent a burst of lightning at the thing which combusted instantly.

The three women looked at him in shock as he fell back against the wall. Chris was sure he looked terrible with his bloodstained t-shirt, longish hair in his eyes and basically a walking skeleton.

The oldest one stepped forward cautiously as there was still a ring of fire around the child, a look of motherly concern on her face.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked as she knelt down at a safe distance from the flames.

He looked at her warily before extending a hand, palm facing her. She watched as he closed it while twisting his hand and pulling his arm towards himself and the fire went out, letting her closer.

As she scooched closer to him he focused on his shield, making sure it'd only let people through if they meant him no harm. He visibly relaxed when the arm she'd extended towards him was able to pass through the barrier. She smiled at him.

"My name's Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige. What's your name?"

"Chris." He responded in a small voice. "Chris Perry."

Paige's eyebrows shot up. They'd come across some witches with the name Perry maybe three years earlier but they hadn't seen this boy before. Not to mention that he had displayed a great deal of power not ten minutes before and none of the Perry's had been that powerful.

Piper continued to focus on the boy.

"Well Chris, why don't you come home with us. It's quite late so you can share a room with my son, get some rest, and in the morning we'll get you back to your family."

"NO!!!" he yelled, backing up further against the wall and hissing as his ribs were shifted.

Paige, having been a social worker, saw the signs of child abuse and rushed forward.

"Or you can stay with us. You don't have to go back home."

Chris had tears in his eyes as he nodded, his shield lowering.

"Thank you." He whispered, allowing Piper to take him in her arms though he whimpered when she touched his ribs.

"Paige, orb us home, I'll get Wyatt up to heal him." Phoebe said, grabbing her little sister's hand.

Paige put a hand on the oldest sister's shoulder and the four of them disappeared in shining blue lights.

<><><>flashback end<><><>

The twenty-two year old sighed before, with a bit more effort and concentration than it took to orb, he shimmered away, into the underworld to find information.

Thanks to his demonic sperm donor that some would call his father, while his powers were predominantly Wiccan and angelic, he did have access to some demonic ones as well.

Reappearing outside a demonic bar, he quickly glamoured himself and his clothes so he would blend in a bit more.

He took one more deep breath before entering the so called "establishment". A few demons and darklighters looked up but obviously didn't find the newcomer all that interesting as they soon returned to their drinks and companions.

Chris was careful to keep his face blank as he went over to the bar and ordered himself a beer. He decided to stay seated at the bar as he tried his best to listen to the conversations around him inconspicuously.

Everything was going fine until a demon came and sat beside him.

"Haven't seen you around before pretty boy."

Chris shivered internally but outwardly just leaned back and smirked at him.

"You think I'm pretty?"

The demon grinned maliciously, until Chris raised a hand.

With an elbow resting on the glass top, Chris casually watched the sparks of electricity dance between his fingers.

"I know that mortals are particularly fragile. One jolt could stop their heart. I wonder how much voltage it would take to stop your heart."

A few other demons around them started to notice what was happening at the bar.

The demon next to Chris backed up a little in his seat, eyeing the electricity. Noting the attention and not wanting to come across as weak, he smirked at the young brunette.

"Oh that won't be necessary sweetheart. Trust me, I can show you a good ti-AAAAHHHH!!!"

He was cut off as he erupted in flames and Chris just smirked, turning back to his beer.

He had started a reputation for himself in the underworld now. They didn't need to know his name, they just needed to know that someone new had arrived that wasn't to be messed with.

With one more dangerous smirk at the customers in the establishment, he shimmered out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocket worlds are a pain

Chris orbed into the backroom of P3 and collapsed onto the couch he had made his bed for the past two months. He had been in the past for two months yet the sisters were still so focused on having their normal lives that they completely ignored his warnings.

"Well, at least I know where Wyatt gets his stubborn streak from." He muttered to himself.

He stared off into space as he mentally debated what to do next. He needed to shock the sisters. Wake them up to the seriousness of the situation. He only knew one demon who could do that.

Gith was a demon who could open votexes and create pocket worlds.

With that thought in mind, Chris orbed to the demon's cave to set everything up. It was something he would soon regret.

<><><>

Chris really regretted it. Especially as he lay in the cave with a darklighter arrow in his back.

He saw that all three sisters were in trouble and quickly used his telekinesis to move Phoebe into Paige's pocket world.

Gith saw this and roared in rage. He turned and knocked the young man out cold. He paced for a moment. He couldn't allow for the whitelighter to interfere any more than he already had. With a malevolent grin, Gith deposited Chris in a pocket realm reflecting his greatest desires.

<><><>

Chris could feel the soft healing glow and the familiar prickling sensation that he recognized as his demon half fighting the good magic.

The next thing that registered with him was the soft surface he lay on, definitely not the cold stone of a cave. Then he heard the words.

"Come on Chris, open those pretty eyes of yours for me. Please babe. Wake up."

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know Mel, maybe the poison had spread more than we thought."

Chris recognized that voice. Both of them but there was something different about that deep, male voice.

It didn't sound angry or cold. It didn't sound like the owner of said voice was about to go on a killing spree. It was warm, wrapping itself around the brunette like a blanket. It sounded concerned, almost scared.

He struggled to open his eyes, to let the other man know he was okay, and was met with bright blue eyes.

Strong arms wrapped around Chris' small waist.

"W-Wyatt?"

"Good to have you back Chris, gave us quite the scare." The female voice said from the doorway.

The girl had long, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. A teasing smirk played at her lips. Prudence Melinda Halliwell was very grateful that Chris had woken up but of course, being 17 and having grown up in the younger sister role with him, she obviously couldn't let the true extent of her fear show.

"Mel." He breathed in disbelief.

"Honestly Chris, you get back from the past, almost immediately go demon hunting alone, then don't even call for Wyatt until your almost unconscious?"

Chris was so confused. The last thing he remembered he was... In... A cave?

Suddenly, the blonde man pulled away from the hug to glare at his actual sister.

"Leave him alone Mel, he just woke up."

She rolled her eyes, the spitting image of her mother, and left the room.

Wyatt looked back at Chris, blue eyes boring into green.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again Christopher Perry. I can't lose you." He said before pulling Chris into a passionate embrace.

While a small part of Chris' brain knew that there was something off about this whole situation, Chris was just so happy to be back in the arms of his husband.

<><><>

Together, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe escaped the pocket realm and managed to knock the demon out until they could find a way to vanquish him they were about to leave when Phoebe noticed another pocket realm shown in the water.

"Hey guys, look."

Paige stepped forward for a better look.

"Is that... Chris?!"

Piper's curiosity was peaked so, adjusting her grip on her son, stepped forward. Sure enough, they saw their neurotic whitelighter sitting on a bed, making out with a blonde boy.

The three women stared in shock at the brunette boy as he was pushed back until he was lying on the bed with the boy on top of him. As the blonde started to kiss down Chris' neck, the whitelighter's head fell back against the bedspread.

"Wyatt." He gasped as the blonde nipped at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

The charmed ones stood still, frozen in shock.

Their whitelighter from the future was in love with their son/nephew. Or at the very least in lust.

"Chris. You did it, you saved me." The older Wyatt said, pulling back to look at Chris with a smile.

It explained so much. Why he would want to come back and save him, why he knew so much about them.

"Alright," Piper said, snapping her sisters out of their stupor as the scene got a bit more intimate "let's get him out of there. Quickly now, perverts."

Turns out, they were just in time as a darklighter appeared behind the two men, an arrow aimed at Wyatt's back.

They each gasped or shrieked as it went through Wyatt and into Chris.

"Alright, hurry!" Paige exclaimed.

<><><>

"NO!" Chris cried, pinning the darklighter to the wall despite the poison that raced towards his heart by the second. Ignoring the pain, he turned to Wyatt who was struggling to breath a around the arrow.

"No, no, no. You can't die on me. Come on. No! Wyatt! Babe look at me. Keep your eyes open. PAIGE!!! LEO!!! MEL!!! KAT!!! TAMARA!!! ANYBODY, PLEASE!!!"

Tears were streaming down the younger man's face as he held the blonde man in his arms.

"I can't lose you." He whispered hoarsely.

Wyatt took a deep, rattling breath.

"It's okay Chris, you'll join me soon anyway." He said pointing weakly at the growing bloodstain on his shirt.

Chris smiled lightly. He would finally be able to rest. After all that happened, going to the past, the drama with Valhalla, the lack of trust, Gith-

Chris froze.

"Gith."

He felt his heart break as he realized that all this was fake but he knew that he could make it a reality if he could get out.

"A realm of desire,  
Burns you like fire,  
I long for release,  
Let me be free."

The world around him quickly fell away and he was back in Gith's cave. The sisters stood before him, Phoebe stopping what she had been doing. She'd been trying to come up with a spell to get him out but it was apparently not necessary.

Chris subtly used his TK to fling the puddle of potion onto the unconscious Gith who burst into flames before collapsing.

"Leo!" Piper called.

When he appeared, she told him to heal Chris first but he ignored her and first healed Wyatt. When he turned to Chris, he understood why she had told him to heal the young man first.

He lay unconscious on the stone floor, a large bloodstain on his shirt.

"He was shot by a darklighter in his world."

Leo was a little confused at the statement but decided to heal the whitelighter before asking questions.

It took five minutes for the wound to close which worried all of them despite whatever feelings they had against the guy though they didn't even know that it would scar.

"What happened here?" Leo asked as Chris woke up.

"A lot." Phoebe said, staring at Chris, who just sat up and looked blankly at the cave wall opposite him.


	5. Chapter 4

So you're saying that Chris really did come back to save Wyatt?"Leo asked.

They had orbed back to the manor and left Chris to head up to the attic, no doubt to check the book for demons that could be after Wyatt.

"Yeah, I mean, he was making out with a blonde guy, called him Wyatt, then the guy said that he saved him."

Leo still looked unsure which baffled the sisters.

"It could've been a trick to get you girls to trust him."

"Leo, it was a world built specifically to be his greatest desires. He couldn't have tricked us, he had no control over it." Phoebe said, shocked by her brother-in-law's attitude.

Leo's lips were pressed into a thin line, still not trusting the young man in the attic.

"I'm just going to go check with the other elders about this demon."

"But-"

Paige groaned as the new elder orbed away.

"The demon is already dead! There is absolutely no reason to go asking around about it."

Piper just sighed, shaking her head at her ex-husband before going upstairs to put Wyatt to bed.

Once the little boy was in his crib and she'd shut off the light, the oldest charmed one went up to the attic where Chris was restocking their potions.

She leaned against the doorway, watching him bustling about the room, getting ingredients without even thinking twice about where they are stored.

"You must've spent a lot of time here in the future." She said, startling him.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"Chris, we know that you're in love with Wyatt."

This small statement caused him to drop a little too much of an ingredient into the mixture, making it explode.

Coughing, the whitelighter waved the smoke out of his face, which was slightly flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We saw your pocket world Chris. That man you were with, you called him Wyatt."

"Your son isn't the only person named Wyatt."

"Yeah but I think it's a bit too much of a coincidence that you come back in time to save my son, a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. Then your greatest desire is to save and be with a blonde man with blue eyes named Wyatt?"

Chris looked down at his hands before slowly reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a silver band.

Piper looked at it with a small smile, deciding not to point out the wistful expression on his face.

"I must admit that finding out my son is gay when he's one and a half years old isn't quite what I expected but I'm glad he finds someone so committed to him."

The humor was evident in her voice and the young man blushed he slipped the wedding band onto his left ring finger.

"I'm sorry you found like this Piper."

"Oh that's alright. How do you two meet?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh come on Chris, you don't have to tell me when, I just would like to know how."

Chris sighed before nodding his head reluctantly.

"When I was younger, you three found me in an alley, cornered by a demon. You saved me but I was injured so you brought me back here to be healed.

<><><>

_Wyatt Halliwell woke up to his aunt shaking him._

_"Aunt Phoebe? What's going on?"_

_"Hey buddy, there's a boy upstairs that's hurt, do you think you can heal him?"_

_The blonde boy nodded and got out of bed with a yawn. He followed his aunt quietly up to the attic so as to not wake up his little sister._

_Upstairs, Paige and Piper had laid the small boy on aunt Pearl's couch._

_His mind felt a bit foggy as he tried to keep his eyes open. Piper was talking to him in a calm, soothing voice but he could feel the dark embrace of unconsciousness pulling at him. Chris only vaguely registered the blonde boy that came into the room._

_Wyatt was shocked at the sight. He didn't think the brunette child was much younger than him yet he was so small. Cuts and bruises littered the pale skin that showed._

_Wyatt immediately ran to his side and let the soft, healing glow illuminate the other boy's features even as his eyes fluttered closed._

_His face was very sharp, malnourishment having eliminated practically all the fat on his body though his lips were still fairly full. He had surprisingly dark lashes that cast shadows on his angular cheekbones._

_When a minute had passed and the boy's wounds had yet to completely close, all four people that stood in the attic were worried. The boy's body was tense despite still being unconscious, almost as though he were still in pain as he was healed._

_Wyatt sighed in relief and exhaustion and sat back on the floor as sage green eyes opened._

_Chris lurched into a sitting position, his eyes darting around the room in search of an exit. Upon realizing he wasn't in nearly as much pain as before, his eyes swept over the other people in the room._

_The blonde boy sitting on the ground gave a small wave and a smile._

_"Hi, I'm Wyatt. What's your name?"_

_"Chris. How did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Make the pain go away."_

_Paige stepped forward and crouched by his side._

_"Wyatt and I, we're both part whitelighter. Part angel. We have the power to heal others and that's what Wyatt did for you."_

_Chris looked up into the blue eyes of the angel (part angel) that had healed him._

_"Thank you."_

_Wyatt blushed a bit._

_"It was no problem."_

_There was a bit of an awkward silence before Paige spoke up._

_"Well, I think we're all really tired so let's get Chris settled in Wyatt's room and we can talk more in the morning."_

_The others nodded._

_"Come on," Wyatt said, grabbing Chris' hand._

<><><>

"We were practically inseperable after that. He watched over me, took care of me. Both during demon attacks and at school. You guys taught me almost everything I know about magic. I would help Wyatt with potions, write spells for him." Chris admitted with a small smile. He wasn't ready to let them know he wasn't a whitelighter.

Piper smiled at this but Chris' smile slowly faded.

"I didn't want to think anything would happen."

He took a deep breath, his eyes clearing as he exhaled, shaking off the memories.

"And that's why I'm here. To make sure nothing does."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca makes an appearance

With Leo not bringing Chris to trial about Valhalla, the boy was able to do more in finding who turned Wyatt.

Over the next weeks, Paige saved an innocent soul (Chris would've helped her but Leo, ever the ass, had sent them both on a little field trip through time), the Charmed ones came into the possession of Excalibur (Chris shivered at the sight of it. While Wyatt would never use it on him, he'd seen it in action and he was not ashamed to admit it scared him), and the twice-blessed made friends with a half manticor child (Chris hated that boy, always trying to get between him and Wyatt).

One night, the three sisters were hanging out at P3. Phoebe and Paige were sort of ganging up on Piper about her relationship with a fireman named Greg when she caught sight of Chris making his way towards them. Thankful for the distraction, the oldest sister called out to him.

"Chris, hey! Come join us."

"Sorry, I can't. I've got to go work on the next demon...stration."

"C'mon, just one drink." Phoebe coaxed. "You've got to learn to relax sometimes."

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax."

The sisters rolled their eyes at him as he disappeared back into the crowd, moving towards the back room.

"That is one bitchy whitelighter." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. Piper, why don't you go talk to the guilt machine over there?" Paige said.

"Ugh." Piper responded but got up nonetheless.

<><><>

As the young man opened the door of the back room and turned on the light, his eyes landed on a woman dressed in tight black leather sitting in a plush chair.

He froze in the doorway.

"Bianca."

He quickly shifted so he could close the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

She stood slowly and walked up to him.

"All in good time, but for now..."

Her gentle smile disappeared as her expression became cold and she shoves her hand into his chest.

"You know Chris, you really should- hey!" Piper said, walking into the room.

Bianca took her hand out of Chris' chest just in time to be blown up.

The brunette boy slumped to the ground against the lockers, his breathing ragged.

"Who the hell was that?!" Piper nearly shrieked.

Chris shook his head.

"I have no idea."

Meanwhile, in the alley outside the club, Bianca reformed, paused to look back at the establishment, and shimmered away.

<><><>

"Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Someone tried to kill you Chris!" Phoebe said incredulously.

"Look at me, not a scratching."

"This one?" Paige asked, ignoring the banter between the whitelighter and the empath.

"No, it looked more like a bird." Piper replied evenly.

"Are you sure she wasn't a darklighter?" Leo asked as Paige resumed her search through the book of shadows.

"I'm sure."

"What else would be after a whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure, that's what worries me."

"She's gone! Piper blew her away." Chris exclaimed, obviously agitated.

"How did she even get that close to you anyway if you don't know who she was?" Leo said.

Chris resumed his pacing, stepping on a loose floorboard. He turned back to Leo.

"You really ought to fix that you know." He said, completely ignoring the elder.

"C'mon Chris, who's after you?"

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them." He said, motioning to the sisters.

"He's got a point, Leo." Paige agreed reluctantly.

"Finally, someone's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." Chris said and left the attic as quickly as he could without looking like he was in a hurry.

He heard Leo say that he wasn't telling the truth and normally he would've tried to make sure they'd believe him but there was something more pressing.

He went into the washroom and nearly collapsed as the door closed. Stumbling, he reached the sink and shakily undid the top few buttons of his shirt to reveal the wound on his chest from where his best friend had just attacked him.

He took a deep breath, pushing down the pain, and rebuttoned the shirt. This would be an issue.

<><><>

_Chris exited the room, silently closing the door behind himself._

_"Took you long enough." An impatient voice sounded from behind him._

_"Hey, I'm going to be going back in time to change some major events. We might not even meet. I deserve to get to say goodbye." He said looking back at the closed door._

_Bianca rolled her eyes but gave Chris a sad smile._

_"You'll come back, you just have to believe that he'll be waiting for you along with a better world."_

_Chris nodded absently before he orbed to Golden Gate park, followed closely by his best friend. The reason he was strong enough to leave his husband for the good of the world._

<><><>

In the attic, the sisters and Leo watched him leave.

"He wasn't telling the truth." Leo said immediately.

"Maybe there's nothing to tell." Paige defended.

"Did you sense anything?" He asked, turning to Phoebe, dismissing Paige's idea.

"From Chris? No, I never get anything from him."

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked her ex-husband after a moment of silence.

"I'm thinking that if we can find out who she was, we can find out who Chris is."

Piper bit her tongue, exchanging looks with Phoebe and Paige.

They knew who Chris was. Or at least in relation to them. The issue was that despite the fact that letting Leo know about Chris and Wyatt would probably improve the Elder's attitude towards the time traveler, he insisted that Leo not be told.

<><><>

By the afternoon the next day, try had discovered that the woman had been a Phoenix, an assassin witch, and could reform. They were walking towards the kitchen to make the vanquishing potion when Chris appeared in a swirl of orbs and promptly collapsed.

"Chris!"

The four of them gathered around the young man.

"Wyatt. Bianca." He muttered.

The three sisters exchanged meaningful glances.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Chris goes back to the future

They managed to get Chris onto the couch and Leo unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the wound.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe asked, shocked.

"Doesn't matter," Piper snapped. "Just heal him."

As the golden glow appeared, Paige spoke up.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?"

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of stuff?" Piper replied.

The gold glow was still there but the wound wouldn't close.

"What's the problem?" The oldest sister asked.

"He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. Like a virus."

"A virus named Bianca."

"You think she did this?" Phoebe asked.

"It's gotta be."

"Yeah but it doesn't explain why she'd come back from the future just to kill him." Paige frowned.

"Well somebody must've sent her, she's a hired gun."

"Well we'll have to find her if-"

Phoebe gasped as she looked at the whitelighter. His appearance seemed to be flickering.

The other looked at him too.

"A glamour." Leo muttered.

He would've been mad that he was keeping something so important as his appearance from them if not for the fact that he didn't really look different as the glamour failed, just much worse for wear.

He was paler, his cheeks hollow and he was so skinny they could see his ribs. His chest was littered with scars.

As the glamour fell, Phoebe also got a read on him.

"Oh my god, she was his best friend, practically his sister.

Leo saw a small lump in the breast pocket of Chris' shirt and reached in to find a silver ring. A wedding band.

"I think you might not be getting the extent of their relationship Phoebe."

The empath looked up.

"No, I can tell they aren't together. This however," she said, pulling an athame from his pocket, the hilt decorated with a Phoenix, "is hers."

"C'mon, let's go scry for her. Leo, watch Chris."

<><><>

A few hours and an inhibition releasing spell later, Bianca was finishing a chalk drawing of a triquetra on the wall of her childhood home.

"Do you really expect me to jump in there like before?" Chris asked disbelievingly.

"Not without a fight, no."Bianca replied, knowing that without his powers there wasn't much he could do.

He scoffed.

"How can you be so cold? How can you pretend we weren't best friends for the past decade?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Bianca, please don't do this. Please don't give up on everything we fought for. I don't think I'll be able to leave again." The fear, pain, and exhaustion was clear in his voice.

Bianca frowned at how weak her pseudo brother sounded before she put on the emotionless mask on once more.

"I'm not giving up, I'm hoping we'll find another way. You're strong Chris. We will fix it. Just not like this."

He sighed, slipping on his own blank mask.

"Ready?" She asked.

As they both turned to what would soon be a portal through time, the charmed ones orbed in behind them.

"Hey, future girl!" Piper called before throwing the vanquishing potion.

Bianca's reaction was instantaneous. She threw her dagger, hitting the potion before it could reach her, and shimmered out in time to catch the dagger and hold it to the oldest charmed one's neck.

"You were saying?"

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe said, trying to hide the fact that she was legitimately impressed.

Paige started forward but was quickly stopped by the Phoenix.

"Ah ah, I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it."

"Yeah but we'd still have enough potion left to vanquish you."

"Maybe. But then you will have to hope that the power of two will do. Won't you Paige?"

At their surprised expressions she scoffed lightly. 

"You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the vials down, slowly."

Chris spoke as Phoebe and Paige did as they were told.

"Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you."

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige demanded incredulously.

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it."

"What are you taking about?" Phoebe asked.

Piper hadn't told them how they would be meeting Chris, saving his life so he could go on to marry Wyatt and do whatever he did to earn being a whitelighter.

"You'll see if you live long enough."Bianca said before removing the blade from Piper's neck and moving back to the triquetra with Chris.

Then something happened that shocked all three sisters.

"Piper freeze them!" Paige exclaimed but when the mother tried, it didn't work on either of them.

"Ok, I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he?" Piper asked.

"Ah, unless-"Phoebe started only to be cut off by the supposed whitelighter himself.

"Unless I'm a witch too? That's right, part witch, part whitelighter. Like you Paige."

"You lied to us?"

"I had to, it was the only way I could get you to trust me." He explained.

"Trust you?" Phoebe scoffed. They had known about his connection to Wyatt for a while yet he still hadn't told them.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter anyway."

"So that's it?" Piper asked. "You're just gonna leave?"

"I don't have a choice, she stripped my powers! Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me."

The sisters remained silent so he turned to his best friend.

"Let's go."

She waved a hand in front of the symbol on the wall and it glowed blue.

Together they walked through and it closed after them. Leaving the Charmed Ones in the trashed apartment.

<><><>

Chris stood silently in front of the six or so demons, Bianca slightly behind him.

"Leave us, he is no threat to me."

The demons shimmered out and after a reassuring look from Chris, Bianca followed suit.

"Et tu Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you."

"Save me? From what?"

"From whatever evil that turned you."

Wyatt chuckled as he paced over to where the Book of Shadows rested where it had been when Chris left.

"That's always been your problem Chris. Still stuck in the old good vs evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"

"That's it."

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes before taking a few steps towards his husband.

"You may be the prophesized twice-blessed, supposedly all powerful but no one knows about me. Except you. I've always been more powerful than you. Does that mean I should be ruling the world?"

The next thing Chris knew, Wyatt had him trapped against the wall. The blonde man had a hand around his neck just tight enough to make breathing uncomfortable.

"The difference," Wyatt whispered into Chris' ear, "is that while you may be more magically powerful than me, you don't have control. You are mine. And you love it."

Wyatt kissed Chris' neck softly, making the younger man shiver.

Not even back in the future for ten minutes and already all he wanted was to let go.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the past once more

In the past, the sisters and Leo were in the attic.

"Is there no way for us to go to the future?" Paige asked.

"How did we do it a few years ago?" Phoebe questioned, turning to her ex-brother-in-law.

"Uh, the Elders made that happen." Leo said.

"Well you're an Elder, make it happen." Piper said.

"It doesn't work that way, it was special circumstances."

"And this isn't?" Paige pointed out.

"Well Bianca's a witch, how did she do it?"

"I'm not sure."

Leo, who was pacing, stepped on a loose floorboard and Piper's head snapped up.

"Leo, fix the floorboard."

"What?"

"What if that's where they were going, to the attic in the future."

"Maybe he wants us to use it. To send him something. Something that he needed?" Phoebe continued, catching onto her big sister's train of thought.

"Like his powers." Paige finished.

<><><>

"Wyatt..."

The blonde man kissed along Chris' jawline. He was always the brunette's weak spot, the other man melting like putty in his hands.

"W-Wyatt... I... I can't..."

Chris was breathing heavily by this point, trying to control himself as his shirt was undone.

"Why not?" Wyatt whispered lowly against his chest. "Wouldn't it be so much easier, so much better, if you just came home? I love you Chris. Even though you have betrayed me..."

The false whitelighter's breath hitched and he couldn't hold back his moan as the twice-blessed bit at his hip, still holding him to the wall with telekinesis.

Chris forced himself to think of something to say before his brain could shut down.

"If nothing turned you then what's the harm in letting me be in the past?"

Wyatt growled low in his throat and stood once more, forcefully kissing his husband. While the younger man knew he'd have many bruises in the morning, he still loves the roughness. The way Wyatt gripped his hips so hard they ached, the way the slight oxygen restriction made him almost as lightheaded as the possessive kisses.

"And let you diminish my ranks before I can form them? I don't think so.

"Then... Why don't... You come... With me?" Chris asked between kisses.

It certainly stopped Wyatt in his tracks.

"You want me to go with you to the past?"

Due to his shock, Wyatt's telekinetic hold loosened, allowing Chris a proper breath.

"Well why not? Then you could keep an eye on me and I can still save you."

Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"You always were stubborn. Someone has to run this Empire, I can't just go chasing after you because of some delusions of good vs evil."

"You could always use a decoy. Leave it here to run the typical stuff. Please Wy, come with me."

The twice-blessed stared at him for a moment, searching for any sign of deception before sighing heavily.

"You're so lucky I love you." He murmured as he let go of Chris.

The half demon, half guardian fell into his husband's arms and caught his breath before shakily getting his footing again.

He walked over to the middle of the attic to pull up a loose floorboard, under which was an old piece of paper with a spell written on it.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all that was taken, from the attack." He glowed blue as his powers were returned to him.

"Come here Kit." Wyatt called.

Chris shimmered to his side, a small smile on his face which the ruler of the world returned easily.

"If I'm to come with you, I need to know what you've told them." Wyatt said as he pulled Chris closer and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.

"They believe I'm part witch, part whitelighter. They know I'm trying to save you from evil but they don't know how you've strayed from the path they follow."

"And... Do they know about us?" He asked, caressing Chris' cheek and sending shivers down the younger man's spine.

"Y-yes. I got trapped in a pocket world and they saw us together."

"Pocket world, that sounds familiar. Don't they reflect your deepest desires?"

Chris shuddered.

"Yes."

Wyatt smiled again. He loved the effect he had on the other man.

"Well, I suppose they shouldn't see me. At least not right away. I'll tell you what, meet me in the attic maybe... four hours after you return."

Chris nodded absently as they kissed once more before he moved to the book.

"Make sure you take the spell with you when you come. That way none of your minions can get any bright ideas of trying to impress you by coming back and screwing us all over."

"Done." Wyatt said.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, heed the hope within my mind, take me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

Chris walked to the portal and paused right before stepping through. Turning quickly, he grabbed Wyatt by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"See you on the other side." Chris whispered with a smirk on his face before jumping through the portal.

<><><>

The sisters squeaked as Chris came flying out of the wall, landing hard in a pile on the ground.

"Oh my god!"

"Chris!"

They all rushed forward to help him to his feet.

"I'm alright. I'm fine. Nice spell by the way."

"But we only just put it in there!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well you see, the way time travel works is-" Leo started but was cut off by the middle sister.

"Please, Leo. Not now. I already have a bit of a headache."

"Chris, tell us the next time you're in trouble." Leo said. "Trust goes both ways."

Chris nodded solemnly.

"Hey, what about Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

Chris figured it'd be best if they thought the woman was gone so he lied and said she wasn't going to hurt anyone else again. Knowing her, she'd probably fought her way back to the resistance by now.

The sisters shared their condolences and made their way to bed. Leo went back up to the elders, and Chris went back to P3.

Three and a half hours later, after sensing that no one was in the attic, Chris orbed back to the manor.

It was not fifteen minutes later when an adult Wyatt Halliwell stepped into the room. Chris was instantly drawn to his side, though he wasn't sure if it was by the blonde man's telekinesis or how much he missed his husband.

They kissed passionately and without exchanging any spoken words, disappeared with a shimmer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige tries on gogo boots

Chris orbed to P3 after dropping Phoebe and Piper off at the manor to check on adult Wyatt and get his own set of clothes to change into. He put the slime covered clothes in the washer at the manor and, hearing the sisters in the middle of a conversation, orbed straight to little Wyatt's room. It was a good thing too as the women had just started talking about him.

"Oh yeah. How is my little buddy Chris? Last time I saw him he wasn't in such good shape."

"He's trying his best to hide it but he's still really shaken up."

"Well, he basically lost his sister, you know? I remember what it was like with Prue."

The three were silent for a moment, mourning once more the sister who nearly raised two of them and the third never got to meet.

"Well, then there's also something in the future that's really shaken him up." Paige said.

Piper was glad for the slight change of subject.

"Yeah, he's more determined than ever to protect Wyatt from evil which means there's a new demon hunt every day." She said, the youngest sister nodding in agreement.

"I feel like such a bad sister. Leaving you guys alone to handle all of this." Phoebe said.

"No, no. We're fine. Wyatt and I actually enjoy having the manor to ourselves."

"Really?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! I mean, we have room to spread out, and life is very quiet, and calm, and best of all, everything stays clean."

Phoebe chuckled.

As Piper stood to put the clothes in the washer, Phoebe stood as well.

"If I'm gonna be hanging out I'd better go change my clothes, I think I left some here."

"I'll come with ya." Paige said, hopping off the counter.

None of the sisters had noticed the slime that had slipped out of the clothes and the washer.

<><><>

Chris was hard pressed to hide his amusement as the two younger Halliwell sisters entered Wyatt's new room both looking slightly dazed. This was made easier as he remembered the reason behind Phoebe's presence.

"You move it, you lose it in this family." Phoebe was telling Paige.

"You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over."

"Hi Chris, I'm fine. Thank you, and you?" Phoebe said pointedly.

"It's his job to offer his opinion." Leo said.

"You know the only reason she's even here is Paige missed a vanquish." Chris told the elder, obviously not pleased.

"Another one?"

"Yeah, that makes, what, five in a row now?"

"You guys are such nags!"

"When did you two become so chummy?" Phoebe asked their whitelighter and his predecessor.

No one noticed the slime that crawled out of the vent to Chris' shoe.

"Well, we're not chummy, it's just that he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figure instead of doubting him, I should help him a little." Leo said but by the end of his little speech he was mumbling a bit.

"So, what do you guys think? Do you like Wyatt's new room?" Piper asked her sisters as she came in.

Both of them agreed that it was nice but they missed their rooms.

"Hey wait, where's my stuff?" Phoebe asked.

This lead them to the attic.

<><><>

"What do you mean you lost Paige?" Chris asked.

"Well it was really weird. I mean one second she was here and the next second, poof." Phoebe said.

"It kinda happened after she put on a pair of Grams' boots." Piper explained.

"Grams used cast spells on her clothes when she was young." Leo told them.

"Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young whitelighter."

"Ew." Was Piper's response.

"Well I barely remember it." Leo said quickly.

"Yeah, ew." Phoebe agreed with her sister.

"Well if those boots did belong to your grandmother then we'd better summon her from the dead. Maybe she could tell us what happened to Paige." Chris said.

"Okay, let's get the candles." Phoebe said and pulled Piper along with her before she could say anything more to her ex-husband.

<><><>

When Phoebe recited the spell to summon Grams, the green slime on Chris' shoe grew, enveloping his legs, climbing up his body.

 _Need any help babe?_ Wyatt's voice echoed in Chris' head, his amusement clear.

 _Shut up_ , Chris replied.

"Orb out." Leo told him once they all realized what was happening.

"No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power."

_Who are you kidding Chrissy, feeding off you is giving it power._

_Shut up, Wyatt._

"Oh! You must be Chris, the new whitelighter." Grams said as if he wasn't slowly being covered in demon slime.

The old woman moved over to link her arm in Leo's.

"You know he doesn't look very qualified for the job." She muttered quietly.

"Chris, just let me blast it." Piper said.

"She's right, orb." Phoebe agreed even as the young man shook his head frantically.

"Oh for heaven's sake, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the fowl thing later." Grams said.

With a small sigh, Chris orbed just before it could cover his head and Piper blew it up.

As he reformed, the slime slipped through the cracks in the wood floor.

"Oh my."

<><><>

"Men are utensils. You use them, wash them, throw them in a drawer until you need them again."

Chris caught that but and chuckled as he came into the room.

"Couldn't agree with you more, sadly I'm stuck with one." He joked. "Or, will be stuck with one in about nineteen years or so."

Grams looked shocked, not knowing how to respond.

_Ouch, I'm hurt._

_So not the time._

Thankfully, Leo entered almost right after Chris and shushed everyone.

Chris, hearing what the Elder was listening for, went and put his ear to the wall.

"I can hear it. I think it's in the wall."

The plaster cracked outwards and he backed away slowly.

"Yep," Leo agreed. "It's in the wall."

"We're gonna need Paige, it took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future."

"What!?" Piper exclaimed. "If you knew that, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because I could barely get two of you together, let alone three. Besides, this thing's not that big right now so I though two could handle it."

"Leo," Penny interjected. "You take point, Chris here is much too green to guide my girls."

"What?" He asked disbelievingly. "You know what, you can just stop that right-"

"Ah ah! Quiet."

 _You really should've seen this coming,_ Wyatt's mocking voice came through. Chris just sent a wave of irritation back through their bond.

"It's time to give this floundering ship a rutter. Now, which boots did Paige put on?"

"Red. Gogo boots." Piper replied.

The ghost took a deep breath.

"We've got a problem. Those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life."

"What do you mean crucial?" Phoebe and wearily, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Your grandfather Alan, rest his soul, was a sweet man but he led me straight down the hippie-dippie trail."

"You were a flower child?" Phoebe asked struggling to contain her amusement (and failing miserably).

"Yeah well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Alan was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil, and I walked in right after it happened."

"What did you do?" Piper asked.

"Well, let's just say that my peacenick days ended fast, along with that bitch Robin. If she hadn't killed Alan..."

"You'd still be a flower child." Leo supplied.

"And the Charmed Ones would be dead. I know I'm a ball buster, but it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids."

Piper smiled at her, reassuring the woman that they understood. Penny smiled back before continuing.

"I cast my return to owner spell on a lot of clothes that summer. So-"

"So we get to go back there?!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly. "And we get to meet our grandfather?"

"Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future."

"Well why does he get to?" Phoebe asked, motioning to her nephew's future husband.

"Because I know what I'm doing." He replied.

Both the sisters scoffed.

"Not from where I'm standing." Penny said. "I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie to contain the slime until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay girls, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love."


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defense of the manor

Chris, Leo, and Penny were with Wyatt in the little boy's room trying to come up with a plan.

"The way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back."

"In the future, everyone tried to control the demon with no name but it can't be done."

"That's hardly a winning attitude young man. And why in heaven's name couldn't the people in the future find some name for that thing?"

"Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happens to Wyatt?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"C'mon, I'm an Elder."

"Excuse me," Penny said, catching their attention. "Back on point, the slime, I'm taking suggestions."

"We could orb it to an ice drift." Leo suggested.

 _Great idea dad, orb the thing that feeds of magic._ Chris was ignoring his husband's voice by now.

"No, that's bad."

"It's not bad, it's awful. You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic."

"So what's your great idea." Chris snapped at her.

 _Hey, calm down Chris_ , Wyatt said.

"Are you giving me lip?"

"No." Chris answered, automatically back pedalling. Not a minute later he was shouting "no" once again as baby Wyatt orbed his bottle.

The slime burst through the wall and Leo grabbed his son just before he was hit.

As the four of them quickly went downstairs, Chris spoke telepathically to the adult Wyatt who was currently lounging in the office at P3.

_Why do you have to be so difficult?_

_What? I haven't done anything!_ Wyatt replied, immediately on the defensive.

_Not you you, baby you._

_Why, what happened?_

The three adults and the baby stopped in the foyer.

"I think it's stopped." Leo said.

_Chris?_

"Get Wyatt out of the house." Chris told the Elder. "If it tries to follow, I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it." Then he turned to Penny. "You okay with that?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just what I had in mind."

"Good."

_Chris?!_

_What?_

_Tell me what is going on._

The slightly demonic witchlighter was walking towards the kitchen with Penny while Leo took little Wyatt out the front door and Chris repeated this through the connection.

However, over by the door, the windows got covered in slime. It was trapping them in the house.

<><><>

Leo and Chris were trying to find a way out, with future Wyatt providing a running commentary in Chris' head.

"What about orbing?" Leo suggested.

"Are you kidding? The last time I tried to orb, that thing nearly swallowed me whole."

Leo sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Well what do you think Penny?" He asked, turning to look at the dead woman only to freeze.

She was now dressed in a tie-dye outfit with beads hanging off of it.

"I think we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe."

"What the hell?" Chris exclaimed.

"They must've changed the past." Leo determined.

 _Grams is a flower child? Oh I've got to see this._ Wyatt spoke in Chris' mind.

_No, Wyatt don't-!_

Chris stumbled as his vision went dark. He hated when his husband did this.

"Chris, are you okay?" He heard Leo asking. "Whoa, what's happened to your eyes?"

"I'm fine Leo. Just, give me a moment."

The Elder watched the young man in front of him wearily.

His usually green eyes were now a bright blue and he leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. The blue eyes drifted around until they locked on Penny. They flashed with amusement before turning back to the typical colour of sage.

"Chris?" 

The whitelighter shook his head.

"I said I'm fine."

_You can't do that again. I'm already on thin enough ice with your dad, I don't need you to make him more suspicious of me._

<><><>

Wyatt sat anxiously in the back room of P3. He sent feelings of amusement through the bond but in reality he was freaking out.

Chris was the most powerful person he knew, he just didn't like using that power. Wyatt smiled slightly to himself as he remembered a time when they were twelve and thirteen years old at magic school.

<><><>

_"Chris! Chris, wait!"_

_The blonde boy ran after the brunette. When he caught up to him, Wyatt grabbed his arm and spun him around so they were facing each other._

_"Chris what's the matter?"_

_"What's the matter?! Wyatt, you told them! I can't believe you told them!"_

_"They were making fun of you! They thought they were more powerful than you!"_

_"I don't care! I don't care about power!"_

_"But no one will ever hurt you again!"_

_"No one will want to come near me again!!! They're all afraid of me now! You had no right to tell them about my heritage."_

_"They didn't understand-!"_

_"No, you don't understand! There's a reason I don't use most of my powers, the demonic ones specifically! Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I refuse to become my father!"_

_This shut Wyatt up as it clicked in his mind._

_"I'm sorry Kit." He muttered, pulling the smaller boy into a hug._

_I never should've said anything, he thought to himself._

_"Damn right." Chris muttered into his shoulder._

<><><>

The issue was, even though Chris barely used a quarter of the power he possessed, didn't mean that he didn't still have the power. And now he was trapped in the manor by demonic slime that fed on magic. 

One of the reasons why Wyatt took over the world was because he was tired of feeling helpless, yet here he was in 2004, sitting around in his mother's club while his husband was risking his life for no reason.

Wait. Where had that memory come from?

_Chris? Do you remember that time when I told the people who picked on you about your demonic heritage? You told me absolute power corrupts absolutely._

_I'm kind of of preoccupied at the moment Wy._ Chris responded before slightly blocking the connection.

With a sigh, Wyatt settled himself on the couch, having decided to look through all his memories, looking for the ones he didn't recognize.

<><><>

Chris stood leaning against the kitchen counter. The girls had gotten back just in time to vanquish the slime demon.

The young man frowned as Paige called Leo "sun god" before shaking his head, deciding he didn't want to know.

He watched as the women of them laughed and reminisced about their adventure to the past.

 _Are you coming back now?_ Wyatt asked telepathically.

_Yeah, one moment._

"Hey Chris," Leo started quietly so the sisters wouldn't hear. "What happened with your eyes earlier?"

"I told you, it's nothing. It just happens sometimes. Leave it alone."

"Hey, remember. Trust goes both ways. If you're in trouble you need to tell us."

"I know Leo. Like I said, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"Where?"

"There are more demons out there after Wyatt, I'd rather get them before they have a chance to get him."

And with that, he orbed away.


	11. Chapter 10

Chris shimmered onto the couch in the backroom of P3, clutching a wound on his stomach.

"Dammit Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed, falling to his knees at the brunette's side to heal him.

Chris hissed slightly as the gold glow touched his skin but relaxed as the injury closed up.

"You know, if you hadn't told them I was evil you could still go to the manor for help."

"Well how else could I explain my worry when a demonic cult wanted to make you their leader?"

Wyatt snorted but didn't say anything else as Chris sat up gingerly.

"Well, that lead was a bust."

Wyatt held the younger man who looked about ready to pass out.

"You haven't been sleeping Chris."

He opened his mouth to respond by was cut off as he heard Leo calling.

"I-"

"You have to go." Wyatt said for him. "I know. Be careful, and if you really want to know, there's a demon that can sense a child's morality."

Chris smirked.

"I thought you said there was no good and evil."

The blonde snorted.

"There isn't. You're so adamant about it, this will prove you wrong."

"Sure." Chris said with a smug smile.

Wyatt pulled the other into a kiss, leaving him dazed.

"You better get going." The twice-blessed said teasingly.

Chris nodded absently and orbed away.

<><><>

"Wyatt, calm down."

The witchlighter was pacing angrily in the small room.

Chris had orbed in maybe an hour after he left, hands shaking in a way that could only mean one thing.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a beech." The future ruler of the world growled.

"No you're not. Mellie still won't be born for a few years." Chris said, resting his forehead against his knees.

"I can't believe that even in the past when he doesn't know your heritage, my dad is still a jackass to you."

"To be fair, all he saw was me standing by while a demon was close to his precious angel." Chris said, only adding a tiny bit of sarcasm at the end.

Wyatt snorted and sat, pulling Chris into his lap.

"We're running out of time." Chris murmured after a moment of silence.

"No, you're running out of time." Wyatt contradicted and tightened his grip on the lithe man's waist.

Chris was completely relaxed against his husband's chest, seemingly close to sleep.

"You know, you could always go explain the time limit to Paige."

The sage green eyes peered up at him incredulously.

"You think it could work?"

The blonde man sighed.

"This really matters to you so... I think it's worth a shot."

Chris smiled softly.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

<><><>

Phoebe took a deep breath and forced herself not to fight the demon that attacked her and sighed in relief as she passed through the light into...

The sun room in the manor. A blonde boy, maybe about ten years old, was sitting in the sun room with a sleeping nine year old with brown hair lying with his head in, who she assumed was Wyatt's, lap. 

"Wyatt," Piper said as she entered the room with a basket of clothes. "Did you heal Chris?"

"Yeah, want us to go look for the demons?"

The brunette, who must be Chris, shifted with a content smile, curling further towards the twice-blessed child prompting the blonde to smile. Piper smiled faintly at the pair.

She opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Paige walked in wearing the robe of a Magic School teacher.

"Hey Piper, could you take Phoebe to the doctor instead? I have so many papers to grade, thank you."

"The doctor?"Phoebe muttered to herself.

"Yeah, we've got to make sure our little niece is okay."

She looked down and see that her stomach was swollen. About five months pregnant.

She vaguely registered Piper sending the two boys upstairs but when she looked up she saw Chris' eyes flutter open to look directly at her.

"Aunt Phoebe, we need your help."

As the vision faded it was replaced by an adult Chris crouched in front of her.

"Phoebe, we need your help."

Phoebe thanked the shaman and left, Chris not far behind her.

"Chris."the shaman said before he could leave the cave. "Your parentage will not affect the way they view you."

Chris scoffed at her.

"The sisters may know that I want to protect Wyatt but none of them approve of my methods."

"Perhaps if they met the author of all these ideas they would not judge so harshly."

Chris nodded. Though he was in no way deciding one way or another.

<><><>

Phoebe saw Chris moving through the crowd towards the back room and quickly followed.

She had been planning to ask how long he'd really known Wyatt and the rest of them but that completely flew from her mind when she slipped into the room.

She was just in time to see Chris lay down with his head in the lap of a blonde man, much as he had in her vision with...

"Oh my god, Phoebe."

Chris made to sit up but the blonde man smirked and laced his fingers into the brunette's hair. The supposed whitelighter hissed slightly but ended up staying where he was, holding his head as though dealing with a particularly bad headache.

"I am so sorry Phoebe, I swear I was gonna tell you about him being here."

"And how long has he been here exactly?"

"Well Aunt Phoebe, I've been here since I arrived." Wyatt said with a smirk, earning himself a whack in the chest from his husband.

Phoebe sent the two young men an unimpressed look. Chris winced.

"Uhh, since everything with Bianca."

Phoebe sat in a nearby chair and rubbed at her temples.

"So, you're the future Wyatt."

"Nice to see you Aunt Phoebe."

"I don't understand, why are you here? I mean, you definitely don't look like the Paragon of good so, not that I'm not grateful, but why haven't you tried to make Chris leave yet?"

"Well as much as I believe this entire little mission of his is a fool's errand, we've made a deal."

"He lets me keep trying to save him" "though I don't need saving" "as long as he stays to heal me. But if-" "when" "-I fail, then I go back with him."

Phoebe looked at the two of them with a sort of fond exasperation.

"Well, how can I help?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three wishes

Phoebe was sitting at her desk when Chris orbed in and collapsed into a chair.

"Trouble in Paradise?" She quipped.

The brunette groaned in exasperation and sank further into the seat.

"For the hundredth time, I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was here."

Phoebe glanced up to see him rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"He's getting restless. I worry about him killing demons in the underworld as it'll grab even more attention than me."

"Remind me why we can't tell his parents their son is here in the past?"

"You really think it would help moral for them to see day after day how nothing changes? I have enough trouble as it is."

Phoebe frowned at the young man.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do."

"Maybe you could talk to him?"

The columnist snorted.

"He's your husband!"

"Exactly, it's hard to argue with him! For you, he's your nephew. He's got to listen to you."

"Uh, no. My nephew is two, not twenty-five. And he certainly isn't a dark overlord. You really think he cares about my opinion when he's been running the world for years now?!"

"Running it into the ground is more like it." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Chris!"

He sighed and got up to pick out a letter.

"You're willing to help complete strangers, how about your future nephew-in-law?"

Phoebe snatched the letter back only to tense up as she got a vision.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Chris.

"Someone's in trouble."

<><><>

The pair of them appeared in a cave where it seemed people were excavating something.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Chris asked impatiently.

"This is where my vision took place."

A man suddenly flew into the cave on a carpet. He tossed a fire ball at the pair and held a bottle aloft. The flames only just missed them as Chris pushed the middle charmed one out of the way.

With a flick of his wrist, the whitelighter knocked over a shelf and the demon veered to the side to avoid it, dropping the bottle in the process.

He tried to circle back around but cursed as he just barely missed the stream of fire Chris sent his way and left.

Phoebe walked over to the bottle and picked it up.

"Ugh, it's so dusty."

"Wait, Phoebe. Don't!"

But it was too late. Phoebe brushed some of the dust off of the bottle only for a swirling cloud of smoke came out of it, forming a young woman who beamed at the middle charmed sister.

"At your service, master!"

<><><>

Wyatt could feel Chris' headache before it even started and he could tell it would be a bad one.

 _Did you take your potion today Chris?_ He asked through their bond.

He could tell the brunette had heard him but wasn't responding which prompted him to sigh. Of course he didn't.

Looking into the cupboard, he grabbed the special potion that would help with headaches and pain in general without affecting their powers. He would grab the blocking potion but it wouldn't do anything for the headache now and if he knew the demonic whitelighter, there was a reason for him not taking the potion.

<><><>

Paige was standing in the observatory when someone shimmered in.

"Demon!"

She orbed a lamp at him, as Piper (the one who has the most affective active power) was at P3.

Phoebe the genie ran downstairs followed closely by Chris as the demon caught the lamp with no trouble.

"Paige, don't!" Chris yelled, half orbing and half shimmering to the demon's side.

As he reappeared, Chris faltered and would've fallen as he clutched his head against the wave of pain if not for the strong arm that wrapped around his waist to keep him up.

"Chris!" The demon exclaimed.

"What the hell was that?!"

The two young men ignored the redhead witch.

"I'm fine." Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Chris, I brought a potion."

"No, I need to get it out of my system, something isn't right here."

"It's not the blocking one, it's just for your headache."

The green eyed man allowed the tension to leave his shoulders as he accepted the potion.

"Uh, who the hell is this?!" Paige demanded.

"Aw, what's the matter Aunt Paige, you don't recognize me?"

The redhead stared at the demon in astonishment.

"What?!"

"Paige, honey, this is Wyatt. From Chris' future." Phoebe said cautiously.

The youngest Halliwell sister stared at the two young men in astonishment.

"But- wha-?"

"We can talk about this later, for now we need to deal with the crazy ex-genie." Chris insisted.

The youngest of the sisters agreed reluctantly and they turned their attention to the current crisis while Wyatt left.

”We will be talking about this later though.”

<><><>

Piper had just said goodbye to Leo who was going to sit with Wyatt for a little longer while he slept, and was heading to her room to put some laundry away when she heard noises coming from the Attic.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's the sisters I'm worried about."

"They could've hurt you."

"Yeah right."

"God damn it Chris! You aren't invincible!"

"You think I don't know that? Wy, you are what's important. Without you there is no future, good or bad. In the Grand scheme of things, my existence is inconsequential."

There was a loud bang.

"Don't you dare say that. Without you there is no me."

"..."

Peeking in, Piper saw the witchlighter with a blonde man dressed in all black that looked like an evil version of-

"I know Wyatt. But without you there is no world at all."

The two men spun around as Piper pushed the door open.

"Wyatt?"

Chris turned away from the woman, not being able to handle any more, and started pacing over by the book.

The blonde man glanced over at his husband before turning to the younger version of his mother with a tight smile.

"Hey mom."

The oldest living Halliwell sister seemed to be in shock as she embraced her adult son.

"H-how? How is this possible?"

"That, is a long story." Chris sighed from the other side of the room.

Piper looked back and forth between the two young men before her shoulders slumped.

"Well, let's hear it then."


End file.
